


A Happy Ending

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Race gets kidnapped and Spot does everything that is required of him. But, is it enough?





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been on my Tumblr this is a really old fic but it's one of my favorites.

Kill Jack. That’s all he had to do. Spot shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking. It didn’t help.

3 Hours before

He had gotten home to find a note on his desk.

kill Jack Kelly  
Anthony is on the line  
47 Baker St.

Spot could only stand there, his heart beating a million miles an hour. Race. Whoever left this note had Race. And if Spot didn’t do this….. He had to. He wasn’t going to risk losing his best friend.  
He drove to the address. It was an old newspaper warehouse. There was a black transit van outside the door. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. He walked through the open door and down a dark hall. He emerged into a large open room. Three men wearing ski masks were sitting on the ground. But Spot wasn’t paying attention to them. He was looking at the corner of the room. An unconscious body was sprawled out on the floor. There was a chain that extended from the body’s foot and connected to the wall. Race. Everything melted away. Seeing him like that….  
One of the men in ski masks saw Spot and stood, pulling a gun out as he rose. Spot put his hands up.  
“Did you do it?”  
“Do what?” Spot’s mind went blank.  
“Did you kill him?”  
He remembered why he was here, what the note had said. The other two men were on their feet as well.  
“No, not yet.“  
"Then why are you here?”  
Spot looked back at Race. “I needed to make sure he was okay.”  
“Go and don’t come back ‘till its done.” Spot stood looking at Race a moment longer. Then, making the hardest decision he’d ever have to make, he turned and left.  
He was walking the sidewalk towards Jack and Davey’s house. The knife in his sweatshirt pocket felt like a weight he was dragging with him, getting heavier with each step.  
Davey was at his parent's house, he knew that. Which meant Jack was alone. Jack didn’t like going to the Jacobs when Davey went just to talk. He felt he was intruding. Which meant now was a good time for Spot.  
Kill Jack. He kept saying it over and over. He didn’t want to. He wished he could find another way. But he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Race. And if it meant killing Jack, then so be it. Because if Spot had to choose between Race and Jack, well there wasn’t any question about it.  
Spot walked up the stairs and stood at the door. He didn’t knock, he just looked at the door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked. Time seemed to drag. After what felt like hours, Jack came to the door.  
“Hey, Spot. What’s up?”  
What was he going to say? Hi, I need to take your life to save my boyfriend, didn’t seem like the best idea. “Hey, uh, can I come in?”  
Jack stepped aside. Spot walked through the door, trying not to show his nerves. Jack closed the door. “Spot, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I can’t stop by a friends house just because I want to?”  
“Well, it’s not exactly like you. Where’s Race?” Spot mentally flinched. Why hadn’t he thought about that? Where is somewhere Race would be?  
“He’s a bit tied up….with homework and stuff. Y'know college.” Oh, and we can’t forget about the men in ski masks that kidnapped him. Jack furrowed his brow.  
“Yeah, college.” He didn’t believe Spot. “Spot-”  
It happened so fast, but to Spot, it seemed as though time had slowed. Spot covered the five feet between them in a few quick strides, plunging the hunting knife into Jack’s stomach. Jack stood still, his eyes wide with surprise. The world around them stopped as Jack slid down the wall. The last thing Spot saw before he ran to the bathroom where Jack’s eyes staring up at him from the lifeless body, filled with betrayal.  
Spot rushed to the bathroom trying to wait for a second longer. He crouched in front of the toilet and threw up. Minutes later he sat back on his haunches, thinking. Should he hide the body? Davey, he would come home to find his best friend and boyfriend dead his blood all over the entryway. Spot couldn’t leave him for Davey to find, but he also couldn’t bring himself to move the body. He couldn’t even look at it without retching.  
Spot made his way to the hall closet and grabbed the extra blanket that Jack always kept for when someone visited and stayed the night. Without looking at the body he covered it up.   
The blood was already soaking through the blanket.  
He went to his car as fast as possible, not looking back. The only thing that kept him going was getting Race safe. He drove as fast as he could going maybe ten miles over the speed limit. He didn’t get stopped.  
Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the lot in front of the warehouse. He slowly walked into the same dark hallway as before. He had the same sickly feeling but it let much deeper now. He was in the open room. Everything went black as something connected with the back off his head.  
Spot woke to a someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. For a moment Spot thought they were at home, in their bed, that they would be up and today would just have been a nightmare. But that all faded when Spot looked into Race’s eyes. The blue had been dulled by the fear and concern.  
“Spot?” Race studied his face. “Are you okay?”  
Spot tried to sit up. “What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”  
“I’m fine. I don’t really remember much from this morning. But I saw you come in and then they hit you and…” Spot gave him a weak smile.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Do you know what they want?”  
“Um…yeah. They- Racer, I’m so sorry. I- I did it to get you safe.” Race furrowed his brow.  
“What did you do?” Spot started fidgeting with the shackle on his ankle. “Spot?”  
“They, uh, they told me to, um,” Spot stopped. Why was this so hard? “I killed Jack.” He looked at Race, the hurt evident on his face. “Race, I couldn’t let them hurt you. I had to.”  
Race shook his head as tears rolled down his cheek. He moved away from Spot.  
“Race-” Race put his hand up to stop him.  
“You… Sean,” Race said, not making eye contact. “Why?”  
“They said they were going to kill you if I didn’t. I couldn’t let that happen. I…I’m sorry Race.”  
“It’s not just me you have to deal with, Spot. Why… I still don’t get it.” The tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Spot couldn’t look at Race and Race couldn't look at him.  
The men in ski masks were sitting across the room, but their voices carried.  
“What do we do now?”   
“Well, we kill the one and let the other go.” Spot looked at Race. He hadn’t heard. One of them was going to die. And Spot was going to make sure it wasn’t going to be Race. Besides, after what happened, Spot was going to be an outcast to the other boys. To Davey, to Albert, Crutchie, Elmer, everyone. They’d all find out it was him. Someone might even turn him in. It had to be this way.  
“Race,” Spot started. He didn’t know how to say it. He let the words form themselves. And they all came out true. “Race, I love you and would do anything for you.” Race looked at him, ready to cut him off. “Let me finish. I’m sorry, okay? I know that I should have found another way but I wasn’t thinking straight. I couldn’t stop thinking about what they would do to you. And I couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do without you because I can’t live without you. I don’t know what I would’ve done. I’m sorry.”  
Race didn’t look hurt anymore. “I know, Spot. I- I’d probably do the same thing. I just….It's going to take some time. I’m more worried abou-”  
He didn’t finish. A shot rang out in the room. Spot watched as Race fell to the ground. No no no no no no no no no. It was supposed to be him. He moved next to Race best he could. Race was taking shaky breaths, his hand pressing to his side.  
“Race. Oh, my God, no. This… No.” Spot turned to look at the men in the masks. “Wh- Why? I did what you wanted? You said you wouldn’t kill him.”  
“No, we didn't,” the first man said. “We said we would kill him if you didn’t kill him. But we didn’t say anything about if you did.”  
Spot looked at Race. He could see the life draining out of him. “Race, it’s ok. It’s fine. We’re going to be okay, yeah?” Race gave a small smile.  
“Spot-”  
“We’re going to be okay.”  
“Spot-”  
“No, you’re going to be okay.”   
“Spot.” Race looked at him, all jokes aside. “I love you.”  
Tears began to spill from Spot’s eyes. “I love you too, Racer.” He watched as the light left the eyes of his best friend, his soulmate. He was gone. He wasn’t coming back. Spot was alone.  
Another shot rang out.  
Spot fell to the ground. He knew he was dying. He wasn’t mad about it. He didn’t try to fight it. He’d rather be dead and with Race than alive and without him.  
The edges of his vision went dark.  
He reached over and grabbed Race’s hand. All Spot had ever wanted was to grow old with Race. Maybe they hadn’t grown old together, but at least neither had to live without the other. Spot rested his head and closed his eyes.  
This is my end. I died happily.


End file.
